Operation: Dodoria Drop
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 15 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Operation: Dodoria Drop" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the fifteenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on May 27, 2010. Summary Dr. Briefs manages to contact Goku, and informs him that he is incredibly lucky that the co-ordinates for Namek had been set when Goku took off. He then notices Goku holding a muffin, and asks him where he got it from, as he never installed the Muffin Button. It is left unclear as to where the muffin has come from. Dr Briefs then tries to warn Goku about the detrimental effects of the gravity control, but Goku is so eager to get stronger that he ignores the warning and decides to start training, ending the transmission. He decides that he likes Dr Briefs' moustache. Back on Namek, Dodoria is recovering from the beating, as Zarbon puts it, "a hard one to the face". Freeza reminds Dodoria that he might want to go after them as "they're getting away, you fat bastard!" Taking the hint, Dodoria flies off in pursuit. Krillin is less than pleased with Gohan 's fit of rage, declaring that it wasn't his brightest move. Gohan is confident that they'll escape as they have a 2-mile lead on him, but Dodoria quickly catches up and one of his energy beams glances Krillin on the head, causing him to drop the Namekian. Krillin tries to catch the child, but Dodoria grabs hold of him. Zarbon is worried that Dodoria may run into trouble, but Freeza disagrees. However, Zarbon is proven correct when Krillin lands a hit on Dodoria, blinds him with Solar Flare and escapes, leaving Dodoria to be ambushed by Vegeta. Emerging from the water, Dodoria angrily declares that Vegeta has some "serious balls" to get the drop on him. Vegeta uses a clever turn of phrase to inform Dodoria that he happens to be looking for a set. Dodoria makes light of Vegeta's attempts to make a name for himself, but Vegeta simply pokes fun at Dodoria's weight in response. Dodoria reminds Vegeta that he wouldn't be making jokes if Freeza were to find him and offers him a deal: if he hands over his scouter, Dodoria won't reveal his location to Freeza. At first, Vegeta seems inclined to hand it over, but mentions that there's a problem with the scouter. When Dodoria asks what the problem is, Vegeta simply stamps on the scouter and tells him it's broken. Dodoria sees this as foolish, claiming Vegeta will now be as blind "as the rest of us". The Saiyan disagrees, as he learned how to sense energy whilst he was on Earth, although he is not quite sure how he is able to do this, however. Dodoria then realizes that Krillin and Gohan must be from Earth and accuses Vegeta of using them to lure him away from Freeza. Vegeta shows no interest and continues to make fun of his weaker foe. Dodoria loses his cool completely, sending a huge wave of energy straight at Vegeta. This has no effect, as Vegeta manages to get behind Dodoria and pin both his arms back, causing the henchman immense pain. Vegeta asks if he has any last words before he is ripped apart "like a pink Potato Head". Dodoria hopes to get out of the situation by revealing what happened to Planet Vegeta, but it turns out that Vegeta already knows, as Freeza mentioned it on his Twitter account. Realizing he is out of luck, Dodoria begs for his life. Vegeta mercilessly mocks Dodoria, saying all his pride now counts for nothing as he is left crying like a woman. In considerable pain, Dodoria cries out "I AM '''A WOMAN!" Vegeta is taken aback by this turn of events. Meanwhile, Krillin remarks that it was a good thing he was able to get them away from Dodoria. Gohan starts to ask why he didn't use the Kienzan to slice Dodoria in half, but Krillin then remembers that he managed to save the Namekian and asks the little guy if he can fly. The Namekian child reveals his name is Dende, and that they all learn to fly when they are young. Gohan recommends that Dende should probably stay with them, but Dende is unsure. Krillin decides that he likes Dende and declares that he's going to call him "Little Green". Dende tries to correct him, but Krillin is oblivious to his error, and the three set off to find Bulma. Elsewhere, Dodoria is informing Vegeta that '''she was considered the most beautiful and fertile woman on her home planet, before Freeza blew it up, which is clearly something of a habit. Vegeta is rather appalled by this revelation, and announces that he's going to start "repressing the truth", mainly by killing Dodoria. In a panicky state, Dodoria tries to make another deal, saying that they could team up against Freeza, and then rule the universe as "husband and wife". This merely makes Vegeta even more eager to start repressing, and despite Dodoria's attempts to flee, she is easily killed. Vegeta is satisfied, declaring the new information to be sufficiently repressed. Meanwhile, Gohan manages to find the cave where Bulma is hiding. Krillin announces their arrival but is met by an angry roar. Dende is not sure if he wants to go in the cave, and decides that whatever this "Bulma" is, it sounds needy. Eventually, Bulma emerges, and angrily berates Krillin for abandoning her, scaring "Little Green" in the process. Bulma then informs the group that Goku is on his way but will take six days to get to Namek. Krillin is glad he took out a life-insurance policy, clearly believing that he will not be alive by the time Goku arrives. Dende asks Gohan what the things on Bulma's chest are and is told they are breasts. Dende says he wishes to nestle between them, leading to a rather awkward pause. Back at Freeza's ship, the tyrant is Skyping with Captain Ginyu and informs him that they "won't need any assistance". Zarbon announces his arrival, and Freeza ends his call, asking Zarbon what news he has. Zarbon tells him the scout has reported back, and Freeza takes it to mean that Dodoria has got rid of Krillin and Gohan. However, Zarbon regretfully announces that "it turns out... she's dead". Freeza is far from pleased. In the stinger, Goku is trying to decide what music to train to. After going through various tunes, including "Never Surrender" and "Montage" (from Team America), he decides on "Cooking By The Book" from the Lazy Town series. Cast *Takahata101 - Dende *Lanipator - Vegeta, Kuririn *Megami33 - Bulma *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Dodoria *KaiserNeko - Zarbon *Little Kuriboh - Freeza *Hbi2k - Dr. Briefs Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu *Pro Scores *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Lazy Town - Cooking By The Book Running Gags and Callbacks *The Muffin Button appears to work, despite not being installed. *Gohan's nerdiness is referred to when he argues that Dodoria won't catch them up. *Zarbon makes another double-entendre. * This marks the beginning of the infamous Solar Flare gag where a disturbing picture flashes for a second when someone uses the technique. When Krillin uses his Solar Flare, Dodoria appears to see an image of Freeza in a shower. This is a callback on Part 2 of The Punchline, when Vegeta claims that the Solar Flare is like "walking in on Freeza in the shower" (until he realizes that Freeza is always naked). *Dende is first called "Little Green" by Krillin. *Freeza calls his brother, Cooler, a prick. *Kanassa is mentioned as Freeza Planet #419, which it was first called in the Bardock special. *Debut of Krillin not using the Kienzan in dire situations. *The use of Space on items is used again, in this case “Space Twitter”. Differences *In the original anime, Dodoria is male. *Vegeta claims not to know how he is able to sense energy. This differs slightly from the original, where he appears to learn the technique from his encounter with Goku. *Instead of Dodoria telling Vegeta about his planet's destruction, Vegeta has already knew that Freeza blew it up by looking at his Twitter page. Trivia *Custom Music is provided by AinSophAur33. This music can be heard during the chase scene, and ends with Dodoria being ambushed by Vegeta. Other music includes Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai. *This is the first time that Twitter is mentioned. It transpires that Freeza has 27,000 followers, but is only following four people, one of which is TeamFourStar itself. Skype also makes its first appearance when Freeza has his conversation with Ginyu. *This episode pokes fun at the lack of explanation as to how exactly Vegeta learned how to sense energy signals without relying on a scouter. *Krillin's life insurance won't be brought up again until There's Something About Maron. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x05 2x05 2x05